Fight the Living/Episode 10: No More Safety Behind Bars
This is episode 2 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) No More Safety Behind Bars "Dad. Dad!" Carl was trying to wake up his father. Rick finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Carl...I'm sorry..." "Everybody left! Carol, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie-" "What about Beth?" "Umm...she stayed. Why?" "W-why didn't she go with her father and her sister?" "She said she wanted to stay and protect the place." "Who exactly left?" "Carol, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Sasha...and Judith." Rick's face turned red in anger. (Cue Opening Credits) Andrea and Merle were approaching the gate. Michonne jumped up and ran to them. Haley helped open the gate. Michonne and Andrea embraced. "I thought you were dead!" Michonne said to her. "He shot a bullet in the air." "He told us that. We couldn't come after you or he'd kill you." "We blew it up." "What?" "Woodbury. We blew the whole place to hell." Andrea said with a smile. "Where's Daryl?" Merle asked. "What?" Michonne asked him. "We never saw him in Woodbury. 'Figured he made his way back here." "He did..." Haley said as she pointed to the grave in the field. "No. Nah, nah, nah! No way! My brother ain't dead!" "We are so sorry." Michonne said, "How the hell did you make it out of that forest?" He hysterically laughed. "I-I'm Merle Dixon! That's how!" he shouted. The people of Woodbury were lined up firing off rounds at their targets. There were in the safety of the National Guard armory. It was like their own prison. The Governor was walking in circles shouting out to his people like they were at boot camp. "We need bullseyes in every shot! Make every bullet count. Biters always need it in the head. Our own kind need it everywhere but there limbs. And if any of you die with a full magazine, I'll throw your corpse to the biters myself." Glenn was driving the bus they found in the prison garage. "Daddy. You wanna tell me what happened with Beth now?" "I told you I don't wanna talk about it. Leave it be, Maggie." "Why did you come? Why were so insistant on leaving Beth behind?" Maggie interrogated him. "She was sleepin' with Rick." Everyone had a sudden look of shock. "What?" Carol questioned in a confused voice. "I went back inside to find her. 'Wanted to know if she wanted to stay or not. Then I fouund them..." "Turn the bus around." Maggie ordered Glenn. "Maggie, no-" "Turn the bus around!" "Maggie, no!" Glenn shouted. "Glenn he-" "It doesn't matter! Woodbury's gonna be there any minute. They could be there right now. When we left, we made the decision to break off from the rest of the group. If we never see them again, that's because we all made that choice!" Glenn told her. Maggie began to cry. "My sister...I'm never gonna see her again, am I?" Merle was standing over Daryl's grave. "I'm gonna kill him." "You can't." Haley told him. "And why not?! Rick just watched! He just watched!" Merle shouted. "And you ''just ''gave ''the Governor his baby!" Merle had a sudden look of defeat and shame. Rick was walking down the cell block in haste. Andrea tried to stop him. "Rick. Rick!" she followed him the whole way. "You can't stop me. They took Judith." Andrea stood there for a second. "What happened to Shane?" Rick stopped. "No one told you?" "I asked everybody what happened while I was gone. I got every little detail except that. I never asked specifically but no one even mentioned him. They told me about every other loss. Not a word about Shane. It's as if he never existed." "I killed him. He was crazy. He took me out into the forest that night to kill me. I stabbed him. He came back when Carl showed up. Carl shot him. And that's when the herd came." "Philip's crazy, too. He'll come here and try to put a bullet in you. But you'll come out on top because you always do. When you killed Shane, a herd came and killed Jimmy and Patricia. When you kill Philip...there will be casualties. Do you really want Judith here for that?" Rick just stared at her. He forgot that Andrea was his favorite member of the group. ('End Credits''') Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues